


A Rose is a Rose is a Rose

by The_Muse



Series: It is what it is what it is. A series of unconnected Oneshots staring Jennifer Blake. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darach is not Jennifer, Derek and Jennifer light on the romance, Doppleganger Darach/Jennifer, F/F, F/M, Finstock and Jennifer are bros, Jennifer is human, Julia Baccari is NOT Jennifer Blake, M/M, Mild dubious consent between Darach/Julia and Derek, Pre Sterek first half, StilesxJennifer flirtation, Weird Stennifer flirtation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: So...that’s four near death experiences in the first month of the school year...yeah, Jennifer should have just taken that teaching job in Forks.In which Jennifer Blake is a legitimately human first time high school teacher who, try as she might, tries to navigate between teaching and somehow dealing with the supernatural. Derek Hale is like every Byronic hero she’d ever read about, Scott McCall is a bright kid with a very transparent secret and Stiles Stilinski is the worst kind of flirt Jennifer has had all the misfortune of meeting.At least Allison Argent is a perfect student. Jennifer might have lost her mind if she’d been anything but.





	A Rose is a Rose is a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in snippets and doesnt have an incredible amount of detail. Why? Because Jennifer is a side character and not privy to the main story, this chapter is an introduction to Jennifer Vs The Supernatural at best. Future oneshots will definitely have more details to it as Jennifer will become a bigger character and seasons 3b-6b are going to be changed completely/never happened. Of course those chapters will be one shots not at all connected to the same universe. 
> 
> *Some changes made*

Its been a terrible month, a terrible month filled with more blood that Jennifer has seen in her entire twenty five years of life specifically in her car which, she internally groans, tossing a box of stuffed shells into her cart because Jennifer has had to get her brand new car’s interior reupholstered due to...well.

A _werewolf_ had nearly died in Jennifer’s backseat and the stains, while some had come out most had stubbornly stuck to the fabric making her backseat look like a murder scene. It says something about the little town she’d moved to when Jennifer pulled up to Tony’s Reupholster, that the old man had ducked down to peer at the backseat, shrugged and treated the matter at hand (the very bloody matter of her backseat) like absolutely nothing new.

If a bloody backseat was nothing new Jennifer shuddered to think of what would cause panic in the old man at all. The issue with the very strange werewolf attack in the school, where Jennifer had hid in the basement two weeks before her bloodied seat had been so completely glossed over. When she’d mentioned it to Bobby Finstock he’d merely went into a rant of kids on LSD and a propensity for latex makeup like that was something completely normal.

A woman with a cart full of groceries goes around Jennifer, her eyes full of judgment as the young teacher softly bangs her head against the rail of her cart, ignoring Jennifer’s breakdown. 

Nothing made sense in this town.

* * *

“This is fine. This is great.” The strange twins that Jennifer had always thought were too old for the eleventh grade hold her upper arms in a vice grip and jerk her non too gently forward. The scene before her is horrific, the loft she remembers from the one time she’d been in it, was a scene lifted from some low budget tv show. She stares at the formerly bloody werewolf that she’d meant to bill for her backseat, as he fought against a woman with clawed toes. 

The twins, she’d immediately realized were working with Toe-Claws and were trying to kill Derek Hale. This was some sort of territory war, maybe. Jennifer wasn’t too great on the details but she’d pieced together some things from bits of her students conversations during class. Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall and Lydia Martin were most assuredly not subtle and their whispers were not... whispers. How they’d managed not to get anyone else’s attention had to have been by pure luck.

At least Allison Argent, who had become her favorite in this rag tag bunch of supernatural misfits, had the decency to keep the supernatural conversations to outside the classroom. 

As Vernon Boyd is nearly impaled by Derek Hale’s claws Jennifer, who has gotten just so sick and tired of being terrified and is now more annoyed than anything else, forms a wild idea. Suicidal maybe but its an idea. She turns her head, bites harshly at the young man holding her arm and while he growls she punches him with all her might in the groin. If it works on regular regular human men then it should work on wolf..men(?) too.  It was a gamble but the sound he’d made, the inhuman whine of pain causes the other twin holding Derek to fumble which caused Toe-Claws to jump back when he’d gone forward and swiped at her head. The other wolves, Isaac Lahey and a small tough looking brunette who’d just arrived with Stiles, rush forward to help.

”Dude...you just _saved_ Boyd.” Stiles says at the twins and Toe-Claws retreat, the twin she’d punched in the groin growling furiously in her direction.

Jennifer says absolutely nothing, her bruised upper arms hurt terribly but she does feel a certain bit of satisfaction. She’d punched a werewolf in the nuts and lived. It did wonders to her mood and for a moment she pushed aside the fact that she’d made an actual enemy of a werewolf by dick punch and the fact this this very thing would eventually bite her in the ass.

”That’s...you’re _so_ hot.” 

Jennifer’s attention is laser focused on Stiles in a nanosecond, her eyes narrow as he waggles his brows at her and winks inappropriately this was not what she’d signed up for that morning having her loudest and possibly most pigheaded student form a crush on her. Well she’d known it would eventually happen, a random student having a random crush but this felt...much more annoying than she’d figured.

“Stop that.” Jennifer says in her most serious tone. She can feel her face flush hotly. “Behave.”

”Don’t wanna.”

* * *

 “You should stay away from us.” 

Jennifer resists rolling her eyes and slamming her front door in Derek’s face, resists so hard that the hand holding the door opened actually aches with the need.

 _You should stay away from us_ , she mocks Derek as she lets the werewolf into her small apartment. She’d just got through grading quizzes and homework which was excuse enough for her apartment to be messy. Her laundry basket was filled at sat at the end of her mustard yellow love seat, her coffee table directly in front of it was littered with take-out and soda cans. The rug needed a good beating, the furniture needed a good dusting, the small opened space kitchen was a total mess beginning with the filled up kitchen sink. 

Okay, so maybe Jennifer had been too freaked out about the werewolves thing and the near dying thing and the depressing its either werewolves or teenage boys who find me attractive thing which ate at her depression and anxiety a bit that had made it nearly impossible to get things done. But damn it, she was in a crisis.

”It’s not me who needs to stay away.” Jennifer crosses her own arms and stares at Derek Hale as he sits quietly on her loveseat, nice enough not to mention the mess of her apartment. “Believe me, if I could stay away I would. It’s not my fault that somehow I’ve been indoctrinated into this mess you’ve all made for yourselves. I am innocent and have done nothing wrong.”

”Be that as it may,”

”And,” She interrupts. “I’ve made an enemy out of the twins. I literally punched one in the nuts and now they both want me dead. I don’t have a group of supernaturally strong friends keeping me safe and now you’re telling me to stay away as though I threw myself into the middle of this quagmire you’ve all landed yourself in. You’re all ridiculous and I hate you.”

But not Allison Argent. Allison Argent is a perfect model student, she is beautiful and sweet and had come by Jennifer’s apartment with her father to explain what was going on, knowing already that they couldn’t just leave her in the dark. The Argent’s even left her weapons to protect herself and wolfsbane to line her apartment with. After that Allison and Jennifer pretended to have a regular student-teacher relationship. It was ideal.

Why couldn’t the others be as perfect and good as Allison and her father?

”I understand that.” 

Do you? Jennifer gives Derek the stink eye as she takes her laundry into her bedroom. He uses his eyebrows and his pursed sour face to get his way across like a schoolyard bully and while it might have frightened her in the beginning and had frightened her when he’d surprised Jennifer in her classroom, it didn’t stir anything in her now.  She supposed seeing someones internal organs as they nearly bled out into her backseat can do that to you.  

As Jennifer is sorting through and putting away her laundry she hears her television kick on. Its nice to have some background noises to dull away the anxiety and having someone in the apartment makes everything less creepy. Her place is small, a small living room/opened kitchen, a bedroom only big enough to hold a full sized bed and small dresser with a tiny closet. There is a bathroom that can hardly be called a bathroom at all with a shower stall, tiny sink and questionably old toilet.

Yet, despite the tiny size of her apartment Jennifer panics constantly that something is lurking around the not corners of her place, ready to pull her into whatever shadows are there, lingering and waiting for Jennifer to slip up and let down her guards. She feels suddenly exhausted.

* * *

 Stiles Stilinski is a shameless flirt. It would be entertaining if his adoration didn’t lay solely on Jennifer’s very strained shoulders. The constant intense eye contact, the double entendres, the jokes, and winking...Jennifer has half a mind to throttle the teenager. Its bad enough to flirt with Jennifer in class where she can ignore him and focus on anyone and anything else, and Scott McCall is a great buffer for this sort of thing, flicking Stiles behind the ear when he sits behind him or turning around to flick Stiles’ forehead when he sits in front. 

So Stiles has taken to subtle/not subtle flirting in the halls when he sees her, in front of other teachers. It causes everything in Jennifer to freeze in a panic. She doesn’t reciprocate, she scolds him but the sudden fear that one of her peers might take it the wrong way and assume something more is more terrifying than the werewolves.

”You should give me detention.” He says one day after Harris has sulked off in the opposite direction seething after one of Stiles more...embarrassing soliloquies and had given the teen detention. 

“And willingly put myself in a classroom with you alone? You’re insane and inappropriate.”

”But you like me anyway.” Stiles grins and walks backwards down the hall making eye contact as the bell rings. He turns forward facing and half runs to his next class causing Jennifer to glare at his back.

What an idiot but...well at least nothing dangerous has happened in a while so she’ll take a mild annoyance and treat it like a blessing.

* * *

 ”...I have questions.” Jennifer stares at her...doppelgänger dressed in Jennifer’s clothes, hair pinned with Jennifer’s hair pins. The thing had even raided her purse and used her lipstick...gross. “The first being why on earth would you purposefully make yourself look like me?”

”The less you know the better.” The thing goes through the papers on Jennifer’s clipboard, eyes scanning the pages carefully. “If you want to live you wont ask me anything. Just sit there and wait for someone to find you, preferably after this assembly.”

Jennifer huffs and pulls against her restraints. It had been a good two weeks, she should have known something would happen to ruin her peace. Evil zombie monsters who steal your likeness, clothes and makeup had not been something that had even occurred to her. Werewolves, yes that had become a part of Jennifer’s reality (she needed to go back to therapy but how to explain this without being categorized as certifiable) but zombie face stealers?

When this thing had come for her and shrieked in her face Jennifer nearly fell over dead in terror at it. Watching it touch her face which somehow made the pulpy flesh of its face bubble and rearrange and had made hair grow out of its grotesque scalp had caused Jennifer’s vision to go woozy

She woke up naked and tied up with vines, of all things. The thing had stolen all of her clothes, had used her make up and had her voice. But the expression was wrong on the face, the eyes were too cold and calculated.

”Can I at least get your cloak? Its cold in here.”

The thing ignores her and is out the door.

”Well...this cant go over well at all.” 

* * *

 ”Don’t.” Jennifer glares hotly at Finstock who stares back in shock. He isn’t staring at the bare parts of her but of the vines like he cant understand why they’re there. Jennifer can sympathize, vines shouldn’t be this hard to get out of.

”I wasn’t going to say anything.” Finstock gets to work on the vines with some difficulty, in shock because, as he tells her, he’d just seen her following Lydia Martin into another classroom. “It should be impossible.” He says. “Unless there are two of you.”

Jennifer says nothing, too embarrassed by her nudity and too concerned for Finstock to put him in the middle of the mess she’d somehow found herself in. Bobby and his ignorance of all things supernatural had kept him alive in this town for a long time she didnt want to get him killed by telling him the truth. 

So she lied and said a woman who looked similar to her had knocked her out. She’d woken up naked and tied up with vines, she remembered nothing else. The police take her information when they later show up but the sheriff isn’t with them and later Jennifer learns that the thing had kidnapped the sheriff. How did she find out? By being attacked by Derek Hale of course. It was only when he took in her scent that he’d realized she wasn’t exactly the thing.

The thing that happened to have used her image more than once and had...ugh...been sleeping with him.

”How could you not notice that it wasnt me?” Jennifer yelled and felt the urge to smack Derek. “You’re a werewolf! You’ve been to my place you should have known my smell and should have immediately noticed that the Jennifer hitting on you wasnt the real thing.”

”I was confused.” Derek plopped down on the edge of his bed, now bare of the sheets he’d tossed in the trash. “Everything was hazy.”

And then it occurred to Jennifer, the haziness, the confusion. That had happened to Jennifer when the thing had accosted her and stolen her face. “Oh damn it.” 

“What?” Derek looked up at Jennifer, tilted his head to the side in his confusion like a puppy dog. 

This idiot, she thought, was not subtle at all.

”Tell me what you know about this thing.”

So he explains it which is a surprise. Jennifer had never thought that Derek would ever be as open with any information but after the reveal that the thing that he’d been...dating wasnt Jennifer, he must have felt guilty about it. Sure, it was a little traumatizing to know that he’d had sex with someone who was her literal double meaning he’d seen her naked by proxy-

No it was terrible and Jennifer needed to concentrate on the information she was being given as opposed to the very real fact that Derek had sex with her but didnt.

”So this Darach is sacrificing people, used my face to sleep with you and...heal you?”

”I suppose.”

When Stiles shows up with a face filled with hate at her Derek is quick to explain the situation. Its awkward when the boys test out their mistletoe anyway, and as she washes off the mistletoe in Derek’s tiny bathroom she brainstorms. Derek says that this thing this Darach was killing in threes. Three virgins, three warriors, three philosophers, three healers and now three guardians.

”Oh gross.” It was easy to understand what the sacrifices gave it. Intelligence, strength, healing powers and...sex magic with killing virgins? Sexual allure? The ability to change its face? 

When Jennifer gets out of Derek’s shower and makes her way down the winding stairs towards the living/bedroom/dinning room she sees the boys plus Derek quietly discussing a plan. She tightens her hold on her towel as she makes it to the last step capturing their attention. Derek’s attention is caught intensely at her eyes as though has to force himself not look anywhere else. Scott McCall gives her a cursory look and then apologizes shyly for staring and Stiles, despite the trauma of her doppelgänger kidnapping his father doesnt look away, his gaze burns from the top of her head to the tip of her toes then back up again to settle hotly at her eyes.

Scott smacks him a little too hard at the back of his head for being creepy.

”Clothes?” Jennifer asks and Derek is confused for half a second before he goes for a small dresser in the opposite corner of the loft where his sister must have used as a pseudo bedroom. “Sorry, I keep forgetting that you don’t know where anything is here.”

The Darach does, though. Jennifer had used some of the more feminine products in the tiny bathroom that had belonged to it and not Cora’s as everything that Derek’s sister used was labeled with her name and it makes Jennifer wonder whether or not that thing might have made plans to stick around after the sacrifices. She wouldn’t be surprised if that thing had made plans to murder her after attaining more power, maybe to permanently keep Jennifer’s face and then steal her life.

It causes Jennifer to shiver.

”No its...its fine.” 

She tiptoes back upstairs to dress. Derek’s sister is a bit shorter, a bit smaller in size compared to Jennifer’s light athletic build but the clothes work well enough, particularly the sweat pants. She makes her way back down stairs and the guys are gone.

“Oh, of course they are.”

* * *

 In the end the Darach is defeated, the alpha pack is reduced to one-which is aggravating in and of itself. Deucalion as Jennifer learns he is called, is the reason for this mess. It seems like leaving him alive is a massive oversight which will bite them all in the ass later. Bite them all except for Jennifer who has decided to take the local vets route of being as displaced from the pack as possible while being filled with enough knowledge to keep herself safe.

”We didn’t look...too dissimilar to begin with.” Jennifer finds a picture of the Darach before she had been mangled and sees that she was pretty in a homely sort of way. They could have been sisters. Hearing the Darach’s story. No, hearing Julia’s story puts a sour taste in Jennifer’s mouth. No matter what had happened before was no excuse for murdering innocent people and taking advantage of Derek and Jennifer.

”I do feel sorry for her.” Jennifer says to Derek over the phone, the former alpha kept in touch and Jennifer is happy for it. Had things not happened the way it did they might have been something. Maybe? He was physically attractive, intelligent, they had things in common and Derek didn’t seem to mind her nervous babbling or her attitude but, she realized early on after the Darach in the month he’d stuck around to explain things proper to her that Derek had a certain connection to a seventeen year old hyperactive student of hers and it caused her to smile, happy for Derek’s little crush that may one day be reciprocated.

As long as the reciprocation happened after Stiles turned eighteen and as long as Stiles got over whatever crush it was he had on Jennifer to focus on the crush he also had for Derek which was obvious to everyone save Scott who was too sweet to notice and Stiles himself who seemed to purposefully ignore it.

Men. What. Morons.

”Cora says its stupid to feel sorry for a monster.” Derek grunts into the phone, the sound of cars passing him loud even through the line. “Once she took a life she wasn't human anymore anyway.”

”Neither are you.” Jennifer points out as she picks at a loose thread from her duvet. She bites her lip and wonders what it would take to do what Julia did, to justify murder and mayhem and rape. Derek wont call what happened to him rape and neither will Jennifer. To his face at least. She’s learned a lot about the pack individually and of Derek in particular. He was a survivor now twice and she cannot imagine what that must do to a person. While he wasnt her favorite, who remained Allison and would probably forever as she treated Jennifer professionally, Derek was becoming a near second. 

After all he was this close to being a real boy. Jennifer wanted to be there for the sort of friend she’d made when he finally came into his own.

”Anything else going on in Beacon Hills that I should know about?” 

Jennifer tells him about the girl who’d been a coyote for nine years of her life, how she was glad that this seemed to be the biggest threat in a long time. 

“I’m glad that Boyd and Peter found the nemeton before the kids sacrificed themselves.” She lays back in bed and stares at the ceiling. “I mean it was by pure luck that they’d been able to find it.”

“They tortured Kali before she died to find it.”

”Inbeded with hundreds of shards of glass and dying. I wouldn’t really call what they did torture, that was Julia.”

They hadn’t exactly tried to help the alpha either but they were lucky that the woman had known where the nemeton was to begin with and that she’d been...easily convinced to divulge its location before she died.

”Where are you headed again?”

”Ecuador. We’ve got family there.”

Derek is dropping Cora off with his fathers family and might be sticking around with them for a while after. Jennifer doesnt think he wont come back, as worried as he is for Scott. Jennifer would be lying if she said she wasnt worried. She was worried all the time.

Worried that being the alpha, whatever that meant, would be too hard for Scott who seemed to hate what he was. She was worried about the coyote they’d found in the woods who was really a girl and how Scott seemed to want her to be a part of his pack, and while she understood why it would be a good idea to keep an eye on her, Malia Tate was the wild card that Jennifer just didn’t want to deal with.

Lydia Martin being a banshee made Jennifer more and more paranoid in the girls presence. What if she looked at Jennifer and screamed? No one should have that particular ability and it made Jennifer feel just as sorry for Lydia just as much as she was frightened.

On top of all of that Jennifer was most worried about the prom committee she’d somehow become in charge of and of the teenagers who seemed to get off on having the power of being in charge. 

Jennifer should have been a kindergarten teacher. Everything would have been much more simple or maybe she should have taken that job in Washington. 

If things got worse in Beacon Hills she might just look up Forks Washington and see if the local high school had any openings. She should have just taken that job when it was offered to her to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> The first one shot done and up in this series!


End file.
